


Let the flames begin.

by marcotops



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, dumb thg au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcotops/pseuds/marcotops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universo Alternativo! The Hunger Games com personagens originais. P.O.V's alternam entre os personagens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kate

**Author's Note:**

> Os capítulos tem como título o nome do narrador, ou seja, começamos com a Kate.

A temperatura era quente e sufocante mas eu precisava caçar, afinal, alguém precisava alimentar a mim e minha irmã. Cuido dela desde que nossos pais morreram e apesar de termos mais ou menos a mesma idade ainda tenho que pedir pra que Harry fique de olho nela de vez em quando.

Aqui estou eu com arco e flecha em mãos mirando o almoço, o vento sopra e as folhas se mexem produzindo um som suave, tão suave que chega a me irritar. Nunca fui paciente tampouco cautelosa e isso sempre foi um problema quando se tratava de caçar.

\- Ei Kate. - Dou um salto pra trás fazendo barulho suficiente para assustar meu almoço, tudo pra olhar pra trás e me deparar com Harry, ele sempre adorou me atrapalhar.

\- Você devia estar de olho na Alice, não devia? - Disse apontado minha flecha na direção dele.

\- Marj e Damon estão com ela. Agora, mudando de assunto e virando essa flecha pra lá... Quais são as chances de um de nós ir pra arena?

\- Muitas, não é como se tivesse muita gente no nosso Distrito mesmo... - Respondi e ele sorriu de leve.

\- Se fôssemos escolhidos acho que deixaria você me matar. - Sorri de leve quando na verdade senti que queria chorar, Harry sempre fala as coisas certas nas horas erradas. 

\- Pedra? - Balancei a cabeça come se dissesse 'sim' e levantei o arco em direção ao topo de uma árvore, ele jogou a pedra e um arrulho de pássaros começou, disparei a flecha; de repente, silêncio.

\- Até que você melhorou hein? - Então era isso, pássaros pro almoço e depois ainda tinha de ir á seleção de tributos para os jogos. Depois do almoço arranjei o vestido mais limpo que encontrei para minha irmã e prendi seus cabelos num coque mal feito. Harry e seus irmãos nos esperavam do lado de fora, então resolvi não demorar e perder tempo me arrumando.

**

Em alguns minutos chegamos ao nosso destino. Várias garotas e vários garotos vestidos exatamente do mesmo modo jamais pensando que dali alguns segundos qualquer um de nós poderia se transformar em uma máquina de matar. Mas era claro que a Capital dizia que aquilo era entretenimento, mas como alguém podia se divertir assistindo pessoas massacrando umas as outras? Aquilo tudo porque o presidente queria impôr respeito, afinal, o Distrito 13 se rebelou contra ele há anos atrás.

\- Como todos aqui sabem, está na hora de escolher os tributos que representaram o Distrito 8 no Septuagésimo Quarto jogo, e como de costume, as garotas primeiro. - Freya colocou sua mão colorida dentro da cápsula cheia de papéis e Alice apertava minha mão nervosamente.

\- Alice Herz. - Ela disse com o papel em mãos. Os pacificadores estavam prestes a tirar Alice de perto de mim forçadamente, mas uma onda de choque me atingiu e eu gritei com toda a força que tinha.

\- Eu me ofereço! Eu me ofereço como tributo! - Minha irmã chorava e Marj tentava acalma-la. Fiquei de pé do lado de Freya e ela sorria de orelha a orelha, era de fato uma pessoa repulsiva.

\- Agora, o rapaz. - Novamente sua mão dentro da cápsula procurava por um nome qualquer.

\- Damon Weld. - Os pacificadores não precisaram acompanhar Damon até o palco, ele sorria e acenava e eu não sabia se aquilo era fingimento ou se Damon estava de fato ansioso para morrer. 


	2. Damon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon e Kate vão até a Capital.

Eu e Kate fomos levados até uma sala e em alguns minutos Alice e meus irmãos apareceram para podermos nos despedir. Tanto Marj quanto Alice tinham os olhos avermelhados de tanto chorar, meu irmão por outro lado parecia estar cansado demais para sequer raciocinar, ele havia passado a noite inteira acordado pensado nas possibilidades de ser escolhido. Nos despedimos e os pacificadores tiveram de tirar Alice de lá usando a força bruta, se bem que eles fazem tudo na base da força bruta. 

Alice se recusava a soltar Kate, uma gritava e a outra chorava, e eu esperava, esperava que tudo aquilo acabasse logo.

**

Depois de todo o alvoroço Freya nos levou ao trem que nos levaria até a Capital, lá conhecemos John, ele seria nosso mentor, afinal ele havia ganho os jogos uma vez, o que era meio difícil de acreditar, já que tudo que ele fazia era beber e reclamar.

\- E agora?

\- E agora o que, garota?

\- Você é nosso mentor, tem que nos ajudar a sobreviver.

\- Aqui está a dica, querida: Fique viva. - Conhecendo Kate sabia que aquilo era suficiente para que ela ficasse irritada. Ela pegou uma faca que estava descansando na mesa e a fincou na mesma, quase atingindo a mão de John.

\- Bom saber que é habilidosa com facas, querida. -  Sugeri à Kate que ela se retirasse antes que entrasse no espirito dos jogos muito cedo. Fui até a janela e vi o povo da Capital acenando e sorrindo e fiz o mesmo. 

\- Aprende com ele, Kate. - Ouvi John dizer num tom provocativo e ouvi também Kate bufar.

A porta do vagão no qual estávamos se abriu e saímos de lá, já tinha me acostumado a fingir que estava feliz com a situação toda, Kate por outro lado parecia estar com muita raiva, pra ser sincero eu também estava. Algumas pessoas pediam autógrafos pra Kate, provavelmente achavam que seu ato de salvar Alice tivesse sido um ato de egocentrismo pois ela queria toda a fama só para ela, e eles pareciam admirar isso. Sempre achei o povo da Capital meio tonto, e com certeza essa era uma das poucas coisas nas quais eu e Kate concordávamos. 


	3. Kate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conhecendo os outros tributos e passando pelos testes.

A entrada "triunfal" como Freya dizia havia ocorrido bem, varias pessoas aplaudiram quando eu e Damon adentramos. Eu usava um vestido comprido azul como o céu e nele haviam detalhes dourados como se fossem estrelas, eu não queria admitir mas fazia tempo que não me sentia bonita como naquele momento, Damon usava um terno azul escuro com listras verticais pretas e um bracelete dourado. Harrison nos elogiava assim como fazia com os outros tributos, até mesmo os cyborgs do Distrito 3.

Depois de toda aquela enrolação era hora de realmente conhecer uns aos outros, ou talvez não.

Ian Masters e Chloe Masters, Rachel Tuck e Chandler Tuck, Elisa Lucker e Andy Marlin. Esses eram os carreiristas dos Distritos 1, 2 e 3. Eu já estava pensando em como iria morrer na arena, algum deles provavelmente iria me matar em um piscar de olhos. Cada um de nós seria chamado para exibirmos nossos "talentos". Começando por Ian e terminando com Ellen Levinson do Distrito 12.

\- O que vai fazer Damon?

\- Não sei, não é como se eu tivesse exatamente um talento assassino ou coisa do tipo. - Ele respondeu e eu ri, ri porque sabia que era bobagem. Damon caçava pra alimentar a minha família e a dele quando eu ainda não sabia nem usar uma lança, eu de fato estava em desvantagem no meio daquelas pessoas, não ficaria nem um pouco surpresa se Damon me matasse na arena.

**

Meia hora depois era minha vez, assim que adentrei o local vi um alvo com forma humana, um arco e algumas flechas, os jurados me encaravam e eu encarava de volta, mas pra ser sincera eu estava olhando para aquele monte de comida em cima das mesas e pensando nas inúmeras vezes em que eu e minha irmã passamos fome. Aquilo me deixava com raiva.

Peguei o arco e a flecha e me preparei para acertar o alvo, eu estava suando frio e tremendo, aquilo não ia dar em boa coisa; puxei a flecha para trás e fechei o olho esquerdo para que pudesse atirar com mais precisão, erro meu, minha mão tremia tanto que fez com que eu errasse o alvo, e foi aí que os jurados pararam de prestar atenção em mim, aquilo me dava raiva, mas por outro lado aliviava saber que não estavam mais me encarando. 

Peguei outra flecha, contei até dez e mirei, mirei num porco nojento que estava em cima da mesa de banquete, ele tinha uma maçã na boca e foi exatamente essa maçã que eu acertei.

\- Muito obrigada. - Foi a ultima coisa que eu disse depois de colocar o arco de volta no devido lugar. Eu saí de lá e fui até o dormitório que eu tinha de dividir com Damon.

**

Quando entrei no dormitório Damon, John e Freya começaram a perguntar o que havia acontecido lá, resolvi que eles teriam de esperar o resultado sair e fui tomar um banho. A água era quente. era a primeira vez em toda a minha vida em que eu tomava banho em uma água tão quente quanto aquela. Quando saí do banho Freya estava aos pulos na frente da televisão.

\- Já vão sair os resultados, se apresse Kate! - Ela falava de modo tão animado que chegava a me enjoar. Todos os Distritos tinham notas boas e eu sinceramente não esperava mais do que uma nota 6 para mim, mas me surpreendi quando ouvi a voz do Harrison no visor.

 _"No Distrito 8: Damon Weld com nota 8 e Katherine Herz com nota 9."_ Todos comemoravam por causa das notas e eu ainda não estava acreditando naquilo, eu estava entre as mais bem classificadas, será que eu ainda tinha chance de sobreviver a tudo aquilo? Eu realmente esperava que sim.


	4. Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os jogos estão apenas começando.

Era hora de ir para a arena, me despedi de Rose, minha mentora e parti junto com meu irmão até o helicóptero que nos aguardava. Assim que entrei dei uma boa olhada nas pessoas que tinham chances de me matar na arena, uma garota sentava-se ao lado do meu assento junto com irmão dela, eles eram carreiristas do Distrito 1. Ian e Chloe Masters, ela parecia adorável, mas só de pensar que na avaliação do dia anterior, a pontuação daquela garotinha foi um belo 10, aquilo me assustava.

Katherine Herz, a garota do Distrito 8 que havia se oferecido como tributo, estava sentada a minha frente, me encarando, admirava a capacidade dela de se oferecer como tributo, eu não teria feito aquilo nem por alguém da minha família e mesmo assim tive o desprazer de ser escolhida.

Injetaram rastreadores em nossos braços, e alguns pareciam bem desconfiados com a coisa toda, mas aquilo não importava, era uma questão de segundos para estarmos todos mortos.

Assim que o helicóptero pousou e descemos tive de me separar de meu irmão, fui acompanhada de dois pacificadores até um lugar subterrâneo onde havia um tubo de vidro, eu já sabia o que havia de ser feito, adentrei o tubo e ele começou a subir, e lá estávamos nós todos na arena. Apesar de não esperar sair de lá viva também não esperava ser uma das primeiras a morrer, tínhamos de esperar alguns segundos pra podermos fugir ou pegar alguma ferramenta ou suprimento na montanha de equipamentos, caso contrário iríamos explodir e virar pedaços de carne humana sem nem ter lutado, meu irmão e eu já tínhamos um plano; ele iria correr e se esconder e eu teria de lutar, afinal, eu sempre fui mais forte do que ele.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0....

E de repente todos os tributos estavam se matando, ou pelo menos a maioria estava, corri e peguei uma mochila, fui atingida pela baixinha do Distrito 7 na perna esquerda, peguei a primeira coisa que vi dentro da mochila, uma corda, ela chegou perto de mim e eu a enforquei e depois tive de me lembrar que eu devia correr para não ser morta.

Me infiltrei na floresta e só conseguia pensar na garota que eu havia matado, eu não achei que fosse matar ninguém, mas quando percebi que era eu ou ela tive que fazer alguma coisa, o sentimento de culpa me corroía, vi um corpo jogado no chão que assumi ser do garoto do Distrito 6, procurei uma árvore que tivesse o tronco aberto para que pudesse me esconder ali. Já estava ficando escuro e os canhões disparavam, quatro tributos estavam mortos; Rachel Tuck do Distrito 2, Alex Valiant do Distrito 6, Diane Young do Distrito 7, que era quem eu havia matado, e Christopher Saraceno do Distrito 10. 

Acabei adormecendo dentro do tronco da árvore com uma faca na mão pensando que poderia ser morta bem ali, dormindo, não seria tão ruim assim... Fechei os olhos tentando não pensar na garota que matei, tentando não pensar em meu irmão, tentando não pensar se ele estava vivo ou não, tentando não pensar em nada.


	5. Helena

O sol estava começando a reaparecer no "horizonte" e eu estava deitada atrás de uma pedra no meio da floresta, eu havia me separado de Nick, ele era o representante masculino do meu distrito. Quatro pessoas já estavam mortas e eu ficava ali parada pensando se eu iria ter o prestígio de ser a próxima.

De repente quando olho para a esquerda só vejo chamas ao meu redor, então pego minha mochila e corro o mais rápido que posso na direção oposta, o idealizador chefe daqueles jogos só podia estar querendo me matar; uma árvore caiu na frente do caminho e se o povo da Capital achava que aquilo ia me parar eles estavam errados, apoiei minha mãos no tronco da árvore e senti o calor queimar a palma de minhas mão, apoiei meu pé esquerdo e passe por cima da árvore; depois disso continuei correndo até achar água. 

Quando achei a água já não pensava em mais nada, só queria que aquela dor infernal passasse... Isso até os carreiristas Ian, Chloe, Elisa e Andrew me acharem e virem correndo em minha direção enquanto eu tentava escapar, minhas mãos ainda ardiam e eu tinha que me esconder o mais rápido possível, daí eu tive a brilhante ideia de subir em uma árvore mesmo estando com as mãos num estado deplorável. Quando cheguei no meio do caminho os carreiristas me acharam e eu ouvi a "garotinha" do Distrito 1 dizer para o irmão dela subir na árvore, foi naquele momento que pensei que iria morrer, porém, para minha felicidade, Ian Masters era um péssimo escalador.

 - Deixa ela aí, ela vai ter que descer mais cedo ou mais tarde. - Ouvi Elisa Lucker dizer, ela estava certa, mas eu não estava me preocupando nem um pouco com aquilo, a essa altura do campeonato eu só queria dormir e fazer de conta que minha mão não continuava queimando como o inferno. Foi aí que uma caixinha veio flutuando presa a um balãozinho, e nessa caixinha tinha um pouco de remédio que obviamente minha mentora havia me mandado, passei o remédio nas mãos e adormeci.

**

Quando me levantei no dia seguinte minhas mãos não estavam tão inchadas e vermelhas como antes, os carreiristas estavam dormindo e aquela seria uma ótima oportunidade para sair correndo dali, ouvi um _"psiu"_ bem baixinho e um garoto estava na árvore ao lado me encarando, depois de alguns segundos eu o reconheci, Chandler Tuck do Distrito 2, ele colocou a mão sobre a própria boca como se dissesse para fazer silêncio, ele era um carreirista, então por que raios ele estava me ajudando? Ele chamou minha atenção outra vez e apontou para cima onde eu pude ver um ninho de vespas e em alguns segundos entendi o que ele queria dizer; minhas mãos estavam melhores, portanto não tive muita dificuldade em escalar até chegar perto do ninho, eu tinha um facão dentro da minha mochila em algum lugar, depois de algum tempo vasculhando eu finalmente o achei, estendi o braço e num só golpe consegui derrubar o ninho de vespas, Chloe gritava loucamente enquanto seu irmão e os outros corriam para longe dali e Chandler ria, ele me ajudou a sair daquela árvore antes que as vespas decidissem nos atacar também. Um canhão disparou, Chloe Masters estava morta.

**

Depois disso eu e Chandler resolvemos caçar alguma coisa para comer, por pura sorte ele era muito bom nessa coisa toda de caçar. Assim que acabamos de comer ele me veio com uma ideia.

\- A gente podia explodir aqueles equipamentos que os outros estão guardando né?

\- E como é que a gente vai fazer isso?

\- O plano é bem simples, eu distraio eles e você dá um jeito de explodir tudo aquilo, afinal, não é justo que eles tenham como se defender e nós não.

\- Acho que tenho uma ideia de como fazer isso, mas...

\- Mas?

\- Como vamos saber que está tudo bem e que não vamos morrer?

\- Simples, eu volto aqui e assobio o canto do tordo, se você estiver bem você assobia de volta. Você sabe como é o canto do todo, certo?

\- Sim, sim, eu sei.

\- Então tá, boa sorte.

\- Você também.

**

Assim que avistei os suprimentos percebi o motivo da ideia ser explodi-los e não roubá-los, eles haviam rearmado as bombas para qualquer um de nós tentasse sequer pisar ali. Chandler assobiou do outro lado da floresta e os carreiristas que sobraram foram correndo atrás dele, menos um garoto, um garoto do Distrito 12 que estava lá de guarda.

Peguei meu facão e mirei, tinha de acertar meu alvo, uma sacola transparente de frutas estava ali pendurada e eu continuava mirando e suando frio... Até que atirei minha faca e acertei. A explosão aconteceu e eu fui lançada para trás e meus ouvidos zuniam e minha visão estava embaçada, mesmo assim pude ver o garoto do Distrito 1 voltar furioso e quebrar o pescoço do garoto do 12, ouvi o canhão disparar e saí correndo até a floresta.

No momento em que cheguei ao local combinado assobiei antes de Chandler e ele assobiou de volta, e então vi que ele estava preso numa armadilha, eu peguei uma faca e rompi as cordas e assim que ele foi solto ele me abraçou.

\- Nós conseguimos. - Ele disse sorrindo. E eu estava começando a achar que ia ficar tudo bem. De repente Chandler ficou paralisado e só aí eu fui perceber a flecha que estava fincada no meio de seu tórax, no primeiro momento eu tentei segurá-lo, mas então percebi que o atirador estava prestes a me acertar então fui mais rápida e joguei minha faca na direção dele, acertando bem no meio da testa. Depois disso voltei a me preocupar com Chandler que estava deitado de olhos abertos e lágrimas desciam por seu rosto e então quando vi, eu já estava chorando desesperadamente.

\- Helena... Ganhe esse jogo.... - Foi a última coisa que ouvi ele dizer, pouco antes de ele parar de respirar. Eu fiquei ali parada segurando ele e chorando por alguns minutos, até lembrar que ele queria que eu ganhasse, e isso seria impossível se eu ficasse ali parada, portanto passei minha mão sobre seus olhos e colhi umas flores, plantando-as ao redor dele. Me levantei e os canhões dispararam outra vez, Chandler, Jeffrey e Jayden estavam mortos. Continuei andando até cansar e ficar perto de uma espécie de caverna, onde adormeci.


	6. Elisa

Já faziam algum tempo que estava tudo silencioso, desde o momento em que os canhões haviam anunciado a morte de Jayden Levinson, para ser mais exata. Eu havia decidido me separar de Andy a algumas horas, mas agora estava ficando escuro e eu estava ficando preocupada, fiquei vagando no meio da floresta por um bom tempo até acabar de encontrando com Ian Masters, e assim que o vi apontei meu machado em sua direção, o que fez com que ele levantasse as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo, afinal, ele estava desarmado.

\- Você sabe que eu não vou te matar né?

\- Sei, porque eu vou matar você antes que você possa sequer pensar nisso. - Respondi me aproximando. 

De repente ouvi uns barulhos vindo de um lugar escuro e fiz com que Ian fosse ver o que era, e era o garoto do Distrito 7, Spencer Bloom.

\- Uau, nunca pensei que fosse ver Elisa Lucker fazendo Ian Masters de refém, parabéns. - Ian riu e eu revirei os olhos, já ficando irritada com aquela situação.

\- O que você tá fazendo aqui, hein?

\- O mesmo que você, sobrevivendo enquanto posso, ou melhor, enquanto não tenho vontade de me matar, aliás, acho que você muito bem que só é possível ganhar se sua dupla estiver viva, então, se eu fosse você, eu tratava de ir procurar o Andrew. - Por alguns segundos pensei no que Spencer tinha dito, ele tinha razão, não fazia sentido matarmos uns aos outros se nossos acompanhantes não estivessem vivos. Abaixei meu machado e fiquei olhando para Spencer e para Ian e eles me olhavam de volta com cara de ponto de interrogação, e quando dei as costas ouvi apenas o som de ossos quebrando e quando me virei para trás alguém estava caído no chão, era o Bloom; seu pescoço havia sido quebrado, o que significava que Ian havia matado ele, foi aí que resolvi sair correndo dali antes que Ian tentasse me matar.

**

Assim que me encontrei fora da floresta percebi o quão vulnerável eu realmente estava, eu tinha de achar Andrew, e tinha de ser rápido.

Fiquei vagando no meio do nada por um bom tempo, até eu ver o sol nascendo outra vez, e fiquei pensando que talvez aquela poderia ser a última vez que chegaria a ver o sol nascer outra vez, fechei os olhos e imaginei que meu irmão estava ali do meu lado e sorri com lágrimas escorrendo por minhas bochechas esbranquiçadas, ouvi os tordos cantando e quando abri os olhos outra vez me deparei com alguém a minha frente, depois de um tempo esfregando meu rosto para poder enxergar melhor vi meu irmão, aquilo tinha de ser uma ilusão, eu ouvia a voz dele pedindo ajuda mas ali na minha frente ele parecia muito feliz, tentei me levantar e então comecei a ver tudo dobrado e fiquei tonta, cambaleando de um lado para o outro, vi Andrew correndo na minha direção, depois disso apaguei.

**

Quando acordei vi que ao meu redor haviam várias rochas, ou seja, eu só podia estar em uma caverna, vi uma silhueta andando na minha direção.

\- Você tá bem? - Era a voz de Andy que ecoava em meus ouvidos. Fiz que 'sim' com a cabeça e ouvi ele soltar uma risadinha.

\- E você? - Perguntei esfregando minhas mãos contra meu rosto na expectativa de conseguir enxergar melhor.

\- Estou sim, quer dizer, acho um milagre eu ainda não ter sido morto. 

\- É, também acho. - Respondi e ele riu, dando um soco leve no meu braço.

\- Descanse, Lisa. - Foi a última coisa que Andrew disse antes de sair.

**

Eu já estava cansada de descansar, então resolvi sair e por um tempo fiquei olhando para um lago e pensando na possibilidade de morrer por conta de danos nas minhas partes robóticas, danos que poderiam ser causados pela água. Seria muito egoísmo pular na água sem pensar em Andrew ou em meu irmão? Me aproximei da água e eu até parecia estar hipnotizada. 

\- Cuidado para não cair aí dentro. - Ouvi uma voz rouca ecoando no escuro.

\- Quem está aí? - Perguntei empunhando meu machado.

\- Nicholas Knox, Distrito 5. Vai pular aí ou não? Você não cansa de ficar com medo de morrer, Elisa? - Nicholas estava de fato tentando me deixar confusa e ele estava conseguindo, quanto mais eu o ouvia falar, mais eu tinha vontade de acabar com tudo aquilo.

\- Elisa? - Ouvi a voz do Andy me chamar.

\- Decida-se Elisa. - Ouvi Nicholas retrucar.

Foi aí que eu decidi, pulei no lago antes que Andy pudesse me achar e enquanto prendia minha respiração eu o ouvia gritar com Nicholas, daí ouvi um canhão disparar, sem saber se era por mim ou por Andy fechei os olhos e mergulhei de cabeça na escuridão da morte.


End file.
